


De Nouveau

by ratherbiased



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Bottom Mark Tuan, Fluff, I'll add more tags as the story goes on, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sugar Daddy Jackson, Top Jackson Wang, but not really, i'm telling you this will have a lot of (not) subtle flirting and sexual tension, or at least I'll try, probably, the works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbiased/pseuds/ratherbiased
Summary: de nou·veau/ˌdə no͞oˈvō/adverbstarting again from the beginning; anew.or the markson fic i started writing to try to get rid of my writer's block





	De Nouveau

When Mark had decided to move to Korea, he knew his life would change quite drastically; it was, in fact, one of the main purposes of living in a (somewhat) new environment. He hadn’t been satisfied with any part of his life in recent years, and he knew he needed to do something in order for things to change. When he got a job opportunity at a digital art company in Seoul, he knew this was his chance.

Of course, he knew some elements of his life were bound to change; he would lose some friends, find new ones in Korea, create new habits… but of course, Mark didn’t really anticipate that he would find himself in a club on his first Friday night in Seoul, all alone and with a very attractive stranger grinding into his ass.

Mark knew he wasn’t straight – he had unconsciously been attracted to men for as long as he had known what attraction even was and he managed to figure out, after having a devastating one-sided crush on his male childhood friend, that, to him, boys were just as attractive as girls. Still, he had never been in a relationship with a boy, nor had he ever slept with one. He’d had one girlfriend in his lifetime, maybe one or two flings here and there, but he had never really gotten to experience what it was like to _be_ with a boy, and tonight, in this club, his mind clouded by a drunken haze, he felt eager to find out.

So, almost reflexively, he grinded his ass back onto the stranger that was dancing behind him, and a pair of strong hands made its way around his waist. The stranger brought his mouth close to Mark’s ear and, in order to be heard over the music that was blaring inside the club, nearly yelled, “I’m Jackson, what’s your name, baby?”

A pleasant tingle ran down Mark’s spine at the nickname. He hadn’t ever been called something like that by a man – or at least one that he was grinding against – and it was frankly thrilling. “Mark,” he replied equally as loudly, and he finally decided to turn around to let his gaze find Jackson’s own. “Your face is… wow.”

 _It was_. His face definitely _was_ wow. Big brown eyes stared up at him; the stranger was only slightly shorter than Mark, but the difference in height was barely perceivable. His jawline was sharper than the edge of a sword; Mark remembered the way he nuzzled it against his shoulder as they grinded into each other earlier. He had a small button nose that Mark almost wanted to boop – but he resisted the urge. A smile was forming on his face, and Mark nearly forgot to pay attention to the stranger’s words. “Thank you,” he chuckled.

Mark flushed slightly, but he could easily blame that on the alcohol, considering how much he’d had to drink. Yet, when the stranger offered him a drink, Mark couldn’t find it in himself to refuse. He had always been fairly good at holding his alcohol – or at least, that’s what he liked to think – anyway.

The stranger grabbed Mark’s hand, and the warmth of his palm along with the strength with which Mark was being pulled towards the bar nearly had him melting against Jackson’s broad back. Once Jackson had ordered Mark a glass of something he couldn’t decipher the name of because of the loud music, the stranger took the opportunity to converse with Mark while the bartender mixed the drink. “So, Mark, what brings you here tonight?”

“I just moved to Korea this week, so I thought I could visit one of the clubs nearby,” he replied, his eyes drifting between Jackson’s strong eyebrows and his luscious lips as he talked.

“Really?” Jackson seemed surprised, but Mark couldn’t tell why that was. “You’ve only been here for a week and you’re already that good at Korean?”

Mark laughed, leaning farther against the counter, closer to the other man. “I’ve only been here a week now, but I spent a whole year studying in Korean when I was in college.”

Jackson’s perfect eyebrows lifted at the answer, probably not expecting this. “That must’ve been so fun,” he pondered. “So where are you from, then?”

“I’m from America,” Mark replied. His gaze had drifted down to the man’s hands, which Mark could only describe as manly, even though his fingers were fairly slim; there were veins protruding from the skin, and, in his inebriated state, Mark couldn’t be bothered to try to hold back the urge to trace his own slim fingers against the delightful curves of Jackson’s hand.

Unknowing to Mark, Jackson had let his eyes follow the path that Mark was tracing with his fingertips. “So you speak English, too, then,” he enthused, but his breath nearly caught in his throat as he looked back up at the American man in front of him. He was as breathtaking as he had seen him the first time across the dance floor, and Jackson wondered if he knew the effect he had on him. Suddenly, he wondered what was taking the bartender so long with their drink.

“Of course,” Mark replied softly, his attention almost completely focused on the prominent veins along the length of the stranger’s fingers. “I also speak Mandarin because my parents are from Taiwan.”

Jackson’s gaze snapped up to Mark’s eyes in surprise. “I speak Mandarin too,” he smiled, momentarily taken aback by the fact that he had been able to get himself a conversation with this fascinatingly attractive man. “And Cantonese. I’m from Hong Kong.”

“I guess we were meant to find each other tonight, then,” Mark replied nonchalantly, removing his fingers from Jackson’s own, but not before tracing his thumb against the back of his hand once more. “Now, what’s taking the bartender so long…”

Just as those words escaped his lips, the bartender put two plastic cups both filled with a transparent liquid in front of the two men. Jackson nodded to the person who had offered them their drink before turning back to Mark. “I hope you’re not allergic to gin.”

Mark’s eyebrows raised at the words. This was probably a mix of gin and something else, then. “There should be no problems,” he reassured the man as he gulped down a portion of the drink. He was already drunk, but he wouldn’t mind, you know, drunkenly talking to this stranger and drunkenly making out with him and then drunkenly taking him back to his place.

In fact, Mark was so drunk that his brain-to-mouth filter was nearly completely shut down, if not entirely. “I’m pretty drunk,” he announced, as if Jackson didn’t know already. The latter was almost as drunk anyway. “And you look pretty…” he paused, “pretty hot, and pretty good at kissing.”

Jackson’s eyes widened slightly at Mark’s bluntness. Usually, he was the bolder one when flirting, but he could definitely get used to this. “I’ve been told I _am_ good at kissing,” Jackson leaned in a bit closer, “but that’s not the only thing I’m good at.”

The fire in his words caused heat to pool low in Mark’s stomach at the hidden meaning. “Why don’t you show me?” he asked daringly, the alcohol lowering his judgement significantly.

Jackson hesitated for a second, suddenly unsure of whether he would really go through with this after all. “I will, when you finish your drink.”

Mark’s gaze crossed Jackson’s, his eyes glinting with excitement. “Promise?”

“Sure,” Jackson affirmed.

After receiving confirmation for a quite anticipated kiss, Mark then silently downed his drink in one go and placed his cup down on the bar. He got off his stool and strutted over to Jackson’s, which was barely a foot away from his. He stopped in front of Jackson, the latter facing him still with his gin cocktail in hand, and, without really thinking about the consequences of his actions, Mark wrapped his arms around Jackson’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was his first kiss with a man, and, to be frank, it was quite sloppy and wet, but the sparks that seemed to fly between them as Jackson left his drink on the counter to delicately hold Mark’s waist and the half-hard length in his pants told him that it was pleasant. Jackson was on the edge of his seat, both literally and figuratively, and when Mark brought him closer, they nearly both fell to the floor in a joined drunken movement. Mark pulled away and giggled, and Jackson found himself chasing his plush lips for a second, not yet ready to let go of the kiss and of the gorgeous man he was sharing it with. Giddy with excitement, Mark grabbed the soft fabric on the collar of Jackson’s shirt, connecting their lips once again in an explosion of sensations. Mark felt high from the feeling of the other man’s lips against his own, of his hands on Mark’s waist and of his sweet smell that was enveloping him in a bubble made up with only thoughts of the stranger, a stranger he couldn’t wait to get more acquainted with. Gradually, their make out session got more heated, hips grinding into each other so they could feel how hard they were and try to get some pressure out of it. After a few minutes, Jackson suggested that they could go back to his place, since Mark had refused going to his own as it was apparently still pretty cluttered from his recent move to the country. So they rode a cab back to Jackson’s apartment together, and between intimate touches and soft nibbles on Mark’s neck in the backseat of the car, Jackson realised that this night was definitely going to be different from what he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I'm not dead yet!! Although I did get injured at work and I couldn't write for a few days because my pinky finger was bandaged... Anyways, I just wrote this randomly because I've been having a hard time with my other fic, Inexorable, so I thought I should probably try to switch things up a bit.
> 
> I probably won't update this in a while though, this is basically just a preview. I'll continue updating when I have more parts ready so I don't do the same mistake as all my other fics and stop writing it bc I have no inspiration lol. I might also change some minor things until the time I'll post the next few parts, but I guess that's okay since this chapter is pretty short.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
